


call me peaches when we get this nasty

by springofviolets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Jobs, M/M, POV Phichit Chulanont, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Play, Service Sub Victor, Service Submission, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Threesome - M/M/M, Victor's Foot Thing, give Phichit more love!!!, it's not super sappy but there are feelings because husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: Phichit had heard a soft whine, and he laughed. "You didn't tell me you and Victor got a new puppy.""Oh," Yuuri hummed, "we didn't. Vityusha just usually isn't naughty enough he needs correcting while we're talking."He had said it so casually, and Russian has so many diminutives he can’t keep track of them--it took Phichit a second to catch up. "Yuuri, oh my god," he had hissed with scandalized delight. "Are you doing what I think you are."





	call me peaches when we get this nasty

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally going to write a bunch for kinktober and then i saw one day had the prompts of "pet play / foot jobs / threesome" and i was like, oh my god. i know what this _has_ to be and i _have_ to devote more than a day to it. so. i'd like to do a second part, but no promises.
> 
> thanks to [bmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmot/pseuds/bmot) for the enthusiastic beta!
> 
> title from beyonce's "partition." (because i love the headcanon that "peach" was one of phichit's nicknames.)
> 
>  _waan jai_ is a term of endearment/"sweetheart" in thai. i love that yuuri uses thai with phichit!!
> 
> *

 

Phichit could claim to have no idea how he got here, but he'd be lying. He remembers in perfect detail:

 

_"Shh, pup, you know you're not allowed in my lap when I'm on the phone," Yuuri had said a couple weeks ago, looking down, breaking eye contact with Phichit through the screen._

_Phichit had heard a soft whine, and he laughed. "You didn't tell me you and Victor got a new puppy."_

_"Oh," Yuuri hummed, "we didn't. Vityusha just usually isn't naughty enough he needs correcting while we're talking."_

_He had said it so casually, and Russian has so many diminutives he can't keep track of them--it took Phichit a second to catch up. "Yuuri, oh my god," he had hissed with scandalized delight. "Are you doing what I think you are."_

_Yuuri had looked at him slyly. "That depends on what you think I'm doing," he'd said, and then sighed. "Wonderful boy. Finish your treat."_

_Phichit felt his face heat, but not out of embarrassment. Apparently, while anyone else who got their idol in bed probably would have been begging to do their bidding, the usually reserved Yuuri did things the other way around. And while video chatting with people. Bold! "I think I'd pay to see that," he'd joked._

_"Waan jai," Yuuri had laughed softly. "It can be freely given. Wouldn't you like that, Vityusha?"_

 

It seemed that Victor did, in fact, like that. Phichit had not been privy to whatever private conversation they had (aside from Victor, during one of Phichit and Yuuri's calls, popping onto the screen to say very sternly "No pictures!" and Yuuri valiantly defending him by responding "If Phichit really lacked all self-control about pictures, my ass would already be all over the entire internet"), but both of them had been cheerful and eager when he followed them back to their hotel room after dinner.

Victor in particular had been exactly like Phichit was used to seeing him, confident and boisterous, up until the door closed and Yuuri said "Sit." Victor had complied, his clothes coming off smoothly. And so here they are.

Now, there's no odd costume or ears or anything like that--just Victor Nikiforov, head bowed, naked aside from a thin collar around his pale neck, kneeling on the floor at their feet. Yuuri kisses him sweetly, just once, and tells him, "Stay."  Victor maintains that position patiently while Yuuri directs Phichit to the bed and pokes around the room for a few minutes. He silently watches Yuuri grab a water bottle from the minifridge, fondness plain on his face.

After what seems like ages to Phichit and probably even longer to Victor, Yuuri sets the water on the nightstand and takes a seat next to Phichit on the bed.

"Hey," he says to Phichit, "so…." and Phichit giggles. Trust Yuuri to get a little shy _now_ , after he's already got his living legend of a husband collared and naked on the floor with an audience.

"Hey, Yuuri," he says back. "I'm an extremely lucky guest here, okay? Anything with you and Victor will be amazing." Phichit tugs Yuuri closer and and brings their mouths together, and something shifts in Yuuri.

His weight presses into Phichit, lips parting, tongues sliding against each other. They take their time kissing, and Phichit nearly forgets the third person watching them, world narrowing down to the feeling of Yuuri with him. Phichit falls back on the bed, and Yuuri follows, a hand on his cheek as he kisses Phichit breathless, bites at his lip. Hands are at his fly, and then Yuuri is drawing Phichit's pants down his hips and palming his cock through his briefs. He's already fully hard, and Phichit moans, rolling up into Yuuri's touch. Years have passed but Yuuri's hands still feel so familiar on his body.

Yuuri separates from Phichit with a smile, ignoring his friend's pout. "Okay," he says, turning to Victor and tugging him forward by the ring on his collar.   "Are you ready, Vityusha?" he asks. He pulls Phichit's cock from his briefs as Victor nods against Yuuri's thigh. "Show us how good puppies ask nicely. Speak."

Victor exhales. "Please, Yuuri." He watches them reverently, and Phichit gazes back while Yuuri strokes his cock slowly. "Please let me," Victor says again, already sounding desperate, leaning in.

"Ah, ah," Yuuri tuts. "Stay, Vityusha. I don't want to have to leash you."

By the way Victor moans, Phichit thinks that may not actually be a punishment. "My love, please," he begs. "Let me please you."

Yuuri kisses Phichit's neck--biting and suckling at one spot in a way that's sure to leave a mark, a souvenir of this night--and continues the languid strokes. "Hmm. Do you want his mouth, Phichit? He's a very good boy with such sweet little licks."

It's quite possible Phichit is going to die. Or he's already died and ascended. Either way, it doesn't seem a bad way to go, so he nods eagerly. "Come here, puppy," Yuuri says. He swipes his thumb over the wet head of Phichit's cock and then holds it out for Victor. Eyes drifting closed, Victor suckles Yuuri's thumb greedily. When it's clean, he pulls off slowly, pressing his lips to Yuuri's knuckles. "Good boy," Yuuri tells him, petting his hair. His hand turns to a loose fist and he directs Victor closer to Phichit. "Now the rest. Seek."

Victor cocks his head slightly, not moving, just watching Yuuri from between Phichit's legs.

"Ah," Yuuri says. His face softens and he looks at Phichit. "Do you mind telling him? He wants to hear that you're into this."

How anyone could _not_ be into it is a mystery to Phichit, but Phichit respects him for checking, and it's sweet. "Vityusha." The name is new on his tongue, and he's using it to command his best friend's husband and a legend, a thought that already has him coiled tight with tension. "Seek."

Instead of going straight for Phichit's cock, Victor does exactly as he was commanded. He noses the inside of Phichit's thighs, biting gently and suckling at the firm flesh, each pass inching him closer like he's actually following a trail. Yuuri's hands are still on him, but they're barely moving.

"Yuuri," Phichit groans. 

Yuuri's tone is amused. "You can always use his collar to provide direction, you know." Phichit shakes his head, but he doesn't say anything; he can take Victor's touch, but he knows his obedience belongs only to Yuuri.

When Victor finally reaches Phichit's cock, he pushes Yuuri's hands away, replacing them with his own. Victor gives his cock a few open-mouthed kisses, wet and messy, then licks one broad stripe up to the head and sinks his mouth down. Phichit can't help his hips from jerking up, but Victor doesn't even notice. He takes Phichit further, throat working around it before he bobs his head.

Phichit's fingers flex, then settle in the softness of Victor's hair. "Oh," he sighs. Victor laves the underside of his cock as he sucks. " _Yessss_." Victor keeps going, moaning around Phichit's cock, and Phichit clutches at Yuuri's arm so he doesn't start fucking Victor's face.

Suddenly Victor gasps and pulls back, eyes wide. Phichit dazedly tries to figure out what stopped him, but Yuuri answers that question by cooing at Victor: "No one said stop, Vityusha. Learning to ignore distractions is important to any puppy's training."

Victor seems to think about it for a moment, licking his wet lips. Phichit can tell Yuuri's leg is angled in a way that would put his foot in Victor's lap; the rest is obscured by Victor's head, but Yuuri must have pressed his foot down, because Victor makes a desperate noise again, face flushed, and then returns to Phichit's cock with renewed eagerness.

Next to Phichit, Yuuri leans back on his elbows, eyes hooded.

"Yuuri," Phichit whines. "Are you giving him a footjob when I can't see? What a cruel master."  He can feel a full-body shiver go through Victor, who eases off just slightly so he can curl his tongue under the head of Phichit's cock.

Yuuri hums in response. "Vityusha wants to act like a puppy, so he gets off like one. Eyes on Phichit, pup," he says, and Victor's eyes snap back from where they had drifted. "Do you want me to describe it for you? Your cock is pretty, Peach, but Vityusha's is my favorite. Right now he's so red and leaking all over my toes."

 _Shit_ , Phichit thinks dizzily. _Remember when I thought Yuuri pole dancing was the pinnacle of his dirtiness._

"He's doing such a good job focusing on you even though he wants to hump my leg," Yuuri continues, and talks through how he's fitting the insteps of his feet around Victor's cock, creating a space for him to fuck up into. "There we go. Phichit has to come first though, okay?"

Without looking at Yuuri, Victor bobs a nod. He curls a fist back around what his mouth isn't covering and this time Phichit lets himself go, hips thrusting up into Victor's hands and hot mouth.

"Ah--ah--" Phichit breathes out, fingers digging into the bedspread and back arching as he gets closer. "Ah--Yuuri, Vityu--" Victor pulls off to quickly stroke his entire cock while tonguing under the head, and Phichit comes.

Victor doesn't move from where he is. Phichit almost lays down until he realizes that now he can see Yuuri's feet working Victor over. His face is covered in Phichit's come and Phichit wants to lick it off, except Victor looks too blissful to be disturbed, mouth wet and open and gasping. It doesn't take Victor much longer, and comes in ropes over Yuuri's feet, sobbing his husband's name.

Immediately, Yuuri stretches his legs and points his toes. "Clean up your mess," he tells Victor, and Victor does, bowing his head nearly to the floor to lap his come from Yuuri's feet. "Good boy," he says, "Come," pulling him by the ring in his collar again, and drops kisses all over Victor's come-streaked face, then tugs him further, up onto the bed, to kiss him properly. He unbuckles the collar at the same time, fingers trailing the bare skin.

"Yuuri, wow," Phichit finally says.

"Oh, um." Yuuri makes grabby hands towards Phichit, and he scoots closer to wrap himself around the two of them. "Was that good?"

Phichit laughs softly. "I mean, you're gonna have a hard time getting me to leave right now."

Turning to Phichit, Victor raises an eyebrow. "My Yuuri hasn't dismissed either of us yet," he says in the lilting voice he sometimes uses to tease Yuuri.

And _oh_ , that makes sense, because now that Phichit can think clearly, he remembers that Yuuri's the only one of them who hasn't come yet.

He shares a look with Victor, and it takes no time at all for him to decide he's more than fine with sticking around a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i live for feedback!! 
> 
> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://springofviolets.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets), come say hi.


End file.
